osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Beel Je'ard
Introduction Beel is the manager and caretaker of the teacher's lounge, assistant building manager, head of the recreational club, and a frequent school trip chaperone. Additionally, he is regarded as the greatest cue game player in the world. As to keep attention off of himself, he goes by the alias of Paul Koo, only being known as Beel by the higher ups of Osaka Gakuin. Appearance Beel is a fair skinned, thin young man, standing at a measly 5'6" and weighing 131lbs. He has lavender colored eyes and brown, wild-ish hair. He typically wears a striped tyrian purple sleeveless tailcoat with a floral rose pattern on the interior, wearing it over a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a dull pink tie. For bottoms, he wears dark gray trousers, and black+white dress shoes. To top it all off, he wears white gloves to keep his hands clean of any "filth". Personality Beel is an overconfident and snarky person overall. He constantly runs off to god knows where, and stays passive, just so he can pipe up and make an unneeded comment about something totally irrelevant. He puts on a show of being "stone cold and serious" whilst he's generally just so cocky that he thinks that everything is below him and his words. He makes rude comments about others, and constantly disrupts them for laughs that he never audibly has. He knows that he's talented and quite strong, and never lets anyone hear the end of it, should they actually ask or have seen a demonstration. He doesn't take rude comments towards him self well, getting visibly angry at any denial of his status or an insult. He dislikes most people, only admiring strong and clever individuals. He enjoys seeing promising fighters as he sees himself in them, and enjoys challenging them to improve themselves. Above all, he loves to stay inactive. When he can, he sits back, has a drink of something, and fools around. Whether it is pool, pinball, or just sleeping, he's rarely busy with anything productive. He can get active to get something done, but will do a rush job of it due to wanting a total lack of problems and responsibilities. Abilities Beel is a seasoned cue game player, and is a master of Billiards and Snooker, with partial expertise in golf. His precision is remarkable, as he can easily fire quick shots with his custom cue and do so with utmost efficiency. He has acquired decent repair skills due to needing to make fixes on his tables and games that he was too impatient to call a repairman for, making him totally one with whatever location he chooses to crash in, maintaining and using it in perfect harmony. Due to getting bored of playing billiards or a similar game due to his winning so often, Beel took interest in combat, an art with many powerful competitors that he had yet to match up against. He trained in his spare time, becoming a decent fencer, spearman and even a marksman, just to challenge others. He can dish out quick, powerful and precise blows with a weapon, and is remarkably skilled in usage. His unarmed combat is also quite good, being able to keep up with most professional fighters. He can use the billiards in his possession to fight at a close range, both as throwing weapons and by manipulating them from an extremely short range. He has few, if not an insignificant amount of magical abilities. Whilst he can weakly cast small spells that are similar to the 16 available to him through his billiards, he only has one potent ability, named slight of hand. To entertain himself, and to wow opponents, Beel taught himself how to switch around the billiards he'd use in games. This ability puzzled many, and even Beel, for some time, until he discovered that he applied more than a simple trick. When he took up combat, he became more creative with this, and practiced to push his limits and make it a viable technique for combat. It now goes up to a range of 100m in a full circle around him. He has a cool-down of 5 seconds, only being able to switch them again after that amount of time. Only small-medium sized, non living items can be switched, and every object that is switched must be switched with a similar object in size. He has one final ability that he uses in worst case scenarios, called rematch. If the billiards are somehow destroyed, incredibly difficult things to destroy, but not impossible, or moved so far away that they leave his range in any sense, he can recall the billiards into his possession. This does not reset cool-downs on the billiards, but it does repair any damage they withheld beforehand. This ability itself has a cool-down of 3 minutes. Equipment The 16 Rendezvous The 16 Rendezvous are Beel's collection of billiards, each ranging in ability. All share several features. Each can float, if thrown into the air by the owner, all have an "on" and "activation" ability. To turn them on, it requires contact with Beel or the GC, and they can be activated by will. All have disguising features. The disguising works simply, changing the color of the billiard effected, to orange if the ball is full colored, or red if it has a stripe. This disguise can be turned on and off via a button on the GC. Each is impressively durable, withstanding most extreme temperatures, and being capable of withstanding most weapons. It'd take a toss of a mountain to damage them, and much more to totally destroy them. The billiards are fully controlled by Beel in a range of 5m. 0 Billiard 0 is the default, white billiard. It's quite dense, and is incredibly heavy. Upon being tapped by the GC, it sets to automatically return to Beel, along with any of the other billiards it hit, after Beel pressing a button, or upon being separated for 10 seconds. Upon hitting another billiard, it propels what the one it hits forward with an activation, or bounces off and activates it. 1 Billiard 1 is a full yellow billiard, and uses electrical magic. On: Shocks anything that touches it, prolonged contact being heavily dangerous due to the steady flow of electricity. Active: Sends out an electrical blast capable of temporarily paralyzing most targets, if not stunning them in a range of 5m, and has a cool-down of 15 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection which results in a small 3m blast of weaker electricity upon impact. This has a cool-down of 30 seconds. 2 Billiard 2 is a full blue billiard, and uses ice magic. On: Highly decreases the temperature of things around it within 3m. Active: Sends out a small field of 8m in range that slows all inside it. Deactivates after 5 seconds and has a cool-down of 15 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection of the billiard that flash freezes the area within 1m, has a cool-down of 30 seconds. 3 Billiard 3 is a full red billiard that uses Metal. On: Saw blades move around the billiard constantly. Active: When activated, it sends out a bullet spray of exactly 75 bullets in one blast. This has a cool-down of 20 seconds. Projection: Sends out a hardened copy of the billiard, similarly to a tiny cannonball. This has a cool-down of 20 seconds. 4 Billiard 4 is a full green billiard that uses corrosive magic. On: Turns on a corrosive coating that lines the outside of the billiard. Activation: Sprays mustard gas out of nozzles in all directions within 10m for 10 seconds before clearing up. It has a cool-down of 30 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection of the billiard that erupts acid upon impact. Has a cool-down of 20 seconds. 5 Billiard 5 is a full orange billiard that uses fire magic. On: Heats up everything within 3m quite powerfully. Activation: Sends out spurts of flames within a range of 10m for 5 seconds, has a cool-down of 15 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection of a flaming billiard that shoots out tiny fireballs in all directions upon impact within a range of 3m, with a cool-down of 20 seconds. 6 Billiard 6 is a full purple billiard that uses wind magic. On: Spins itself at a rapid speed, shredding things that come into contact with it or giving them severe friction burns. Activation: Sends out a powerful blast of wind in all directions outside of the billiard capable of throwing cars back a considerable distance within a range of 5m, has a cool-down of 20 seconds. Projection: Sends out a rapidly spinning projection that explodes into fast moving glass shards upon impact. Has a cool-down of 20 seconds. 7 Billiard 7 is a full maroon billiard that uses earth magic. On: Vibrates in place extremely quickly, damaging walls or shields it connects with. Activation: Sends out a tremor in a range of 5m for 2 seconds, has a cool-down of 30 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection that vibrates in place whilst moving, but explodes into a massive amount of mud covering 5m upon impact, with a cool-down of 30 seconds. 8 Billiard 8 is a full black billiard, and uses size magic. Due to 8's strange nature, it doesn't have a passive on setting, but instead has two activation variants. It's size effects do not work on any living being, instead affecting everything else in the area. Activation 1: Shrinks or grows itself with a grow max of 40m, and a shrink max of 1cm. The maximum duration of these is 15 seconds, and takes 3 minutes to recharge the ability. Activation 2: Shrinks everything within 5m to 10% of its original size, activating in a burst, then having it's effects continue for 10 seconds, has a 3 minute cool-down. Projection: The projection of 8 uses either activation 1 or 2. Projection 1: Grows to 10m size, shrinks to 2cm, 5 second duration, 5 minute recharge of projection. Has a 1 minute cool-down. Projection 2: Shrinks everything within 2m to 50% size, activating in a burst, lasting for 5 seconds, cools down for 2 minutes. 9 Billiard 9 is a single striped yellow billiard that uses light magic. On: Glows brightly enough to light up 10m mildly. Activation: Upon activation, sends out a large explosion of light, blinding most within a near vicinity, covering 20m for 5 seconds, with a cool-down of 40 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection that brightly lights up 10m that breaks upon contact to send out a tiny splash of light. Has a cool-down of 30 seconds. 10 Billiard 10 is a single striped blue billiard that uses water magic. On: Gently rolls out mist within 15m. Activation: Launches powerful jets of water in all directions in a range of 8m for 2 seconds. Has a cool-down of 30 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection that spurts out a blast of water within 1m upon impact. Has a cool-down of 10 seconds. 11 Billiard 11 is a single striped red billiard that uses explosion magic. On: Explodes on contact with any surface with a blast range of 3m, has a small cool-down of 5 seconds before it can explode again upon contact. Activation: Detonates in a range of 20m, has a cool-down of 40 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection that explodes and sends out shrapnel on impact. Has a cool-down of 40 seconds. 12 Billiard 12 is a single striped purple billiard that uses gravity magic. On: Holds everything around it up. Causes things to float parallel to it within a range of 1 meter. Activation: Sends everything within 15m crashing to the ground, and holds them there for 5 seconds, before requiring a cool-down of 1 minute. Projection: Sends out a projection that flings everything within 5m up on impact. Has a cool-down of 50 seconds. 13 Billiard 13 is a single striped orange billiard that uses texture magic. On: Sticky when touched, holding most things to it. Activation: Sends out a net of ultra-sticky material to create a web in a range of 5m from the billiard in a full area, then brings everything in contact to stick directly onto the billiard, has a cool-down of 30 seconds. Projection: Sends out a projection that erupts with a sticky ooze that covers the area around it on impact. Covers 5m in range, and holds whatever steps on it quite firmly. Has a cool-down of 40 seconds. 14 Billiard 14 is a single striped green billiard that uses plant magic. On: Accelerates plant growth within 5m. Activation: Spouts out 10 fast growing seeds of various man-eating plants within a range of 5m Projection: Sends out a projection that spouts out 1 fast growing seed upon contact directly at the impact point. 15 Billiard 15 is a single striped maroon billiard that uses darkness magic. On: The billiard, when on is difficult to see, as it slightly blends in with it's background. Activation: Creates a large pitch black field within a range of 30m, lasts for 10 seconds, has a cool-down of 2 minutes. Projection: Sends out a projection of the billiard which sends out a dark field with a range of 5m upon impact with a surface. This field only lasts for 4 seconds, and has a cool-down of 1 minute. Grandmaster Cue Activates any billiard it hits, causing an initial effect, whilst imbuing the Cue with the billiard's effect. Can be used with a tap/touch to simply activate a billiard, or with a solid jab to either send the billiard flying, or a projection of it. Buttons on the GC have various effects, one disguising all of the billiards, one making them bounce, or alternatively stay floating but not bounce, and one that recalls billiard 0 and all the other billiards it's come in contact with. Projections created by the GC can't be controlled once fired, and detonate shortly after launching. Their dispensability makes Beel's range significantly increase whilst using them, although their effect is a watered down version of the original. Projections match the appearance of the copied billiard. Backstory Born into a poor home in New Jersey to two French immigrants, Beel had an unimpressive life at first. His father was a good for nothing, abusive drunk, and his mother did little but clean and cook. Until the age of three he spoke with little to no one, received no toys, and barely communicated with his parents, only speaking to his father when Beel did something "wrong". He soon learned that there wasn't much to "life," as most called it, until he walked into his father's game room, what would have been Beel's bedroom if he wasn't forced to sleep on the couch. He tried out what was available, and found himself enjoying it, masterfully performing shots with the foosball table, table hockey, air hockey, and most importantly the pool table. As a confused three year old, all the knowledge he had was that which he picked up from his father's time in that room, which Beel would watch late at night, when everyone thought he was asleep. His father stormed in, and grabbed the pool cue out of his hand, scolding him for his stupidity, and in a drunken rage, beat Beel. To make fun of him, he challenged his small, beaten son to a game, to which Beel, weakened, accepted. With little to no effort, Beel outplayed his father, not missing a single shot, and finishing the game in 5 turns. His father was amazed, and suspected cheating, and made Beel play again and again. By the fifty third loss, he gave up. Beel, was confused, and prepared himself for another beating, only to find his father laughing. Beel was taken to a variety of child talent shows by his father, and amazed judges as he performed at a professional level, winning everything he attended. Beel was his father's new cash cow, and the cow wasn't nearly close to being fully milked. His father sold his house, divorced Beel's mother, and moved into a more respectable house, using all the money to keep himself pampered and constantly drunk. Beel still got the short end of the stick however, as he slept in the attic of the new house, only being allowed out for shows. Whenever Beel would protest going, or wanted to speak to his father, he'd be shushed and beaten if he would persist, making Beel keep himself quiet. As he continued to go to talent shows, now expanding to more than local competitions, traveling all over the united states, Beel picked up a nasty habit. He would watch the others who would compete, and laugh at their failures, seeing how pathetic they were in comparison to him, their talent minuscule. He would go up to them before and after performances, jeering them and making them feel horrid, simply to let out all the pent up aggression from interacting with his father. This eventually caught up to Beel after a number of years, and it was made known that he would belittle other competitors, and after a victory on an international level, was banned from performing on registered talent shows, and at age 10 to boot. In fury, Beel's father took out his rage on Beel, blaming him for all that happened, until Beel sputtered out an idea. Registration for a real billiards tourney. Joyfully, Beel's father threw him into one, receiving cynicism from the majority of the billiards community, who simply believed Beel's talent to be little more than parlor tricks. Beel, proved every one wrong. He defeated opponents left and right, becoming an unstoppable billiards tyrant, still jeering his much older opponents, and at the age of fifteen, he took the title of the world's greatest billiards player, beating man, machine, and anything else that challenged him. But that wasn't enough. He expanded to other sports that were similar, using his incredible precision to claim the same title for Snooker, and nearly taking the title for golf, until he lost. This loss enraged Beel's father, who attempted to beat him again, but Beel, now 17, was having none of it. Being so terrified of his father for all that time led him to train, becoming much stronger than the man who exploited him, having received grueling MMA training, fencing and pole-arm work, and even taking up marksmanship to increase his accuracy. The time he spent on the side, refusing to relax finally paid off, as he cut off his father, taking all his earnings back, and leaving the man penniless. Now strong, successful, and without a leech, Beel had the whole world ahead of him. He went to receive a proper education, spending 5 years training his combat skills further, relearning all the school subjects his father sloppily threw at him properly, becoming finely educated with the best tutors available. His constant attendance of tournaments soon amassed to such a massive fortune, that he was set for life. He was educated, rich enough to never need to lift a finger ever again, and was now capable of feeling more self confident, as he knew he was quite strong now, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be the best again, not statically, but to continue to be the best at more. Being utterly traumatized about his loss to the demon of a golf player that he faced off against, he let that be, and instead fought in a variety of combat tournaments. He worked with a large team of gifted individuals to create a set of weapons that would fit him like a glove, creating the Grandmaster Cue and the 16 Rendezvous. In both armed and unarmed tournaments, he prospered, winning many, but finding it harder as he wasn't naturally godlike at fighting but picked it up with a combination of grit and talent. Becoming a celebrity of sorts, all his achievements making him a common name, he found it difficult to go about relaxing in his spare time, even at his newer, fancy home. He wanted peace and quiet, so he dropped fighting, moved off to somewhere which cared about him less, Osaka. He planned to find a nice, spacious rec room, and spend his days there, but without using a massive amount of cash, as that would draw attention. One of the creators of his weapons recommended Osaka to him as a quiet place, and even pointed him towards a rec room that could meet his needs, the teacher's lounge of Osaka Gakuin. As an alumni of the school, he knew the value of the lounge, and claimed that nothing could compare to it. Promptly catching a flight, he flew off and offered his service to the school, vowing to protect it and it's facilities in return for full access to it's teacher's lounge. He was appointed as the manager of the teacher's lounge and the assistant building manager, where he now resides, keeping it perfect whilst lazing around his new lair. Gallery Beel.jpg|Beel's Design Chibeel.png|Beel as a Chibi BeelBust.png|Bust of Beel BeelHS.png|A headshot of beel BeelIcon2.png|A cute little beel BeelWU.png|An amazing waist up of Beel! BeelWU2.png|Amazing waist up pt. 2! Chibibeel.png|A sweet chibi of Beel Trivia Name is a cruddy reference to Billiard. Fullbody+Cheeb+Design done by XAngelFeatherX on Deviantart Headshot done by Kuriesu on Deviantart Sketch done by Graviilean on Deviantart Beel Icon done by tksnim on Deviantart Beel Waist-Ups done by Nemukuri on Deviantart Little chibi done by Xianta-Chan on Deviantart Category:Teacher Category:The Kat Collection Category:Male Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character